just_dance_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
A Few Pranks Later/Deleted Scenes
Deleted Scene 1: Ben G's dream Ben G: Oh! Don't let me be eliminated! *fals asleep, thus, he has a dream* ~Ben G's dream begins~ Ben G: I'm here to get stronger than ever! *singing* Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity To seize everything you ever wanted One moment Would you capture it or just let it slip? Yo His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin' What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out He's chokin', how, everybody's jokin' now The clocks run out, times up, over, blaow! Snap back to reality, oh there goes gravity Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked He's so mad, but he won't give up that easy? No He won't have it, he knows his whole back city's ropes It don't matter, He's dope, he knows that, but he's broke He's so stacked that he knows When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's Back to the lab again yo, this whole rhapsody He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him You better lose yourself in the music, the moment You own it, you better never let it go You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow This opportunity comes once in a lifetime You better lose yourself in the music, the moment You own it, you better never let it go You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow This opportunity comes once in a lifetime (you better) The souls escaping, through this hole that it's gaping This world is mine for the taking Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order A normal life is boring, but super stardom's close to post-mortem It only grows harder, only grows hotter He blows us all over, these bros is all on him Coast to coast shows, he's known as the globetrotter Lonely roads, God only knows He's grown farther from home, he's no father He goes home and barely knows his own daughter But hold your nose 'cause here goes the cold water His hoes don't want him no mo, he's cold product They moved on to the next schmo who flows He nose dove and sold nada So the soap opera is told and unfolds I suppose it's old partna, but the beat goes on Da da dam da dam da dam You better lose yourself in the music, the moment You own it, you better never let it go You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow This opportunity comes once in a lifetime You better lose yourself in the music, the moment You own it, you better never let it go You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow This opportunity comes once in a lifetime (you better) No more games, I'm a change what you call rage Tear this motherfreakin' roof off like two dogs caged I was playin' in the beginnin', the mood all changed I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage But I kept rhymin' and stepwritin' the next cipher Best believe somebody's payin' the pied piper All the pain inside amplified by the fact That I can't get by with my nine to five And I can't provide the right type of life for my family 'Cause man, these God damn food stamps don't buy diapers And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder Tryin' to feed and water my seed, plus See dishonor caught up between bein' a father and a prima donna Baby mama drama screamin' on and Too much for me to want to Stay in one spot, another day of monotony Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail I've got to formulate a plot fore I end up in jail or shot Success is my only motherfreakin' option, failures not Mom, I love you, but this trail has got to go I cannot grow old in Salem's lot So here I go is my shot. Feet fail me not 'cause maybe the only opportunity that I got You better lose yourself in the music, the moment You own it, you better never let it go You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow This opportunity comes once in a lifetime You better lose yourself in the music, the moment You own it, you better never let it go You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow This opportunity comes once in a lifetime (you better) You can do anything you set your mind to, man Sigrid Bernson: Benny! ~record scratch~ Sigrid Bernson: Benny, wake up! The results are coming! Ben G: *wakes up from his dream* Huh? Oh, right! I feel like I am going to be eliminated! Sigrid Bernson: Of course you can't! You have one shot! Deleted Scene 2: Kygo's Freestyle Deleted Scene 3: What's the problem, Omar? Felix: Omar? What happened to you? You look different! Omar: Look! I've magically turned into a female! Oscar Enestad: Don't be so hard on yourself! You were born a boy! Omar: Yes, i know that! Deleted Scene 4: Axy-Faxy (Axel) in the hospital Dr. Phil McGraw: Miss, looks like he has suffered from epilepsy. Deleted Scene 5: Bruno's sorrow about his flowers Deleted Scene 6: Mehdi's Phone Call Mehdi's phone rings Mehdi: Hello? Ben G: There's a technical problem! I was accidentally eliminated! Axy-Faxy: The TV does not work because the cable is cut-off! Omar: I've magically changed into a female! Pernilla: I've magically turned into a teenager! Kygo: My turntable is broken! Bruno: My flowers are rotten! They made me sneeze! Alessia: There are spikes on my bed! Ouch! Mehdi: Oh! So many troubles! I'm coming!!! Deleted Scene 7: Why Did The Newborn Baby Cry? Oliver: Come on, bro! You can do it! Mikaela (Lundvik & Benjamin/Ben G's baby daughter): Papa! David Lindgren (on the TV): Song Number 4, Livet På En Pinne (Life On a Stick) by Edward Blom!! Oliver: *gasps* ~Mikaela begins to cry~ Mikaela: PAPA!!!! *keeps on crying* Oliver: Don't cry, sweetheart! It's just a prank that Lil Wayne just did!! Category:Deleted Scenes